


Morning Coffee / renmin / jaemren au

by victon1109



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victon1109/pseuds/victon1109





	Morning Coffee / renmin / jaemren au

It had always been Jaemin's habit to look out the window and people watch from the bedroom of his tiny apartment. Although his mother kept telling him it wasn't very polite, every morning he would sit with his coffee at the window sill and watch the people go by for a few hours before starting his online classes. There never seemed to be much that caught his eye no matter how long he starred but he simply enjoyed the nothingness of it. One day, a moving truck sat on the curb of the building directly across from his. A sight he had seen countless times. Today however, he couldn't take his eyes away because after a few minutes, what could possibly be the most beautiful boy he had ever seen jumped out of the backseat. (and when I say jump.. I mean JUMP for there was no running board and it was quite high off the ground) Jaemin watched intently until the very last box was being moved out of the truck. Just when he thought the view wouldn't be any better, the boy looked up and met his gaze. Jaemin thought those were the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. Then he realized just what he was doing and turned red, scrambling to get up, in the process falling off his cushioned bench and nearly spilling his now cold coffee everywhere. After he composed himself, he dared to look over to see if the other had gone. To his surprise, both the boy and the truck had disappeared and he couldn't help both the disappointment and relief that suddenly washed over him.

 

Renjun had the habit of drawing every thing he found beautiful. He could sit in his park for hours sketching most of the things in his sight. That's why when his parents told him he'd be moving, he was more than a little disappointed. He would miss sketching Sophi (his favourite dog who in his opinion looked a lot like moomin) as she went on her morning walks. Soon, excitement filled him though as he thought of all the new things he could sketch. The day the the moving truck came Renjun kept nothing but his pencils and sketchpad next to him, drawing every tiny thing that caught his eye. As they were driving he saw a curious boy sat on his window sill, laptop in hand though it seemed he wasn't paying much attention to it. How he hoped the car would stop so he could sketch him. To his delight, it did. He sat there for about 10 minutes taking in every detail, perhaps, the boy was the most beautiful thing renjun had ever seen. Renjun did his best to focus on moving the boxes, stopping himself from looking up at the window that was beckoning his gaze. As he picked up the last box, he let himself lift his head. Oh, how he wished he hadn't. The boy was starring back at him, but he just couldn't look away... he'd been caught now. As he realized just how long he'd been looking at the other, the other fell and Renjun took that as his chance to escape before he got more embarrassed, running up to set up his things in his newly claimed room.

 

To both of their delight, the next day when Jaemin went to sit on his bench, Renjun was in his direct line of view, for he was sitting, sketching in a window directly across Jaemin, maybe just a floor lower, a cup of tea in hand. They both let themselves hope they would see the other again.

 

As the days went on, the boys got braver, exchanging waves and smiles, acknowledging each others shared morning ritual. One day, Renjun decided to ask the question that had been building in his head for weeks now. Before opening the blinds he quickly scribbled 'WHAT'S YOUR NAME?' in big bold letters hoping the other would see it from across the street. When Jaemin waved at him this morning renjun quickly held up one finger, hoping the other would know to stay, as he hurriedly went to turn the page on his notebook putting it up to the glass. The boy just started back, confused. Renjun realized he was holding it upside down and quickly turned it, a rosy tiny making it's way down his cheeks. Jaemin laughed from the other window, taking in the cute scene in front of him, holding up his own  
finger in reply as quickly found paper and a marker to respond to Renjun. 

 

As the days went on, the boys had begun to realize just how much paper they were wasting when the countless notebooks filled with tiny questions started to pile up on their desks. This time it was Jaemin who asked the other first, a messy 'CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER?' written on his paper. 

After that day, they would text each other good morning. Sometimes even call when one was too tired to type a reply. One day Jaemin asked "Would you like to go to a cafe with me tomorrow instead?" Renjun responded with a quick "Yes, I'd love to, I have to go now." Leaving his window as fast as he could so Jaemin couldn't see the excitement rising up and slowly filling his whole body. He couldn't wait to see the beauty he'd been sketching every day for 3 months up close. Yes, Sophi had been replaced, and he was ok with that.

Both boys nervously made their way down the floors of their apartment buildings sending each other an 'I'll wait for you outside' text at the exact same time. At which they bother burst out laughing, stopping dead in their tracks when they heard the other laughing across the street. Oh, how they both wished to hug each other.

 

As they made their way to the cafe it seemed to Renjun they were both too close and much too far away for his liking. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jaemin grabbed hold of his hand to pull him into the cafe, a large blush gracing his cheeks. The blush spread to the other when he realized what he'd done, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He was brought out of his embarrassment when renjun firmly grabbed his other hand and muttered a quick "Can we do that again?" To which Jaemin could only respond in a quick nod for he feared he wouldn't know what he said over the sound of his quickly beating heart. 

The day went on and hours passed in the coffee shop as they both took in too much caffeine for their own good and got to know each other more and more. It was beginning to look dark out when one of them finally glanced at their phone. Had they really been there 6 hours?!! Renjun rubbed his eyes and checked again, sheepishly holding up the phone to jaemin who in turn was just as shocked. They decided to make their way home, holding hands as they went of course. 

On the way, Renjun was bumped by a stranger knocking his half worn backpack off his tiny shoulder, and knocking his mindlessly placed sketchbook out through the open zipper. Jaemin went to help the other up and collect his things. Suddenly, he stopped. Was that him? He picked up the sketchbook examining the drawing more. Before Renjun realized what was going on, Jaemin was 4 drawings in, the reality of the situation setting in. Renjun began to let out a quick "I can explai-" cut off by the sensation of Jaemin's lips on his. To which Renjun happily returned the gesture. From that day on, Jaemin did his people watching from a cafe, sat next to his boyfriend, who sketched him and the people around while they talked about anything that came to mind.


End file.
